


Waking Up

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A most delicious sight for Jack to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Head thrown back…

Eyes squeezed shut…

Mouth open…

Neck arched…

Chest glistening with sweat…

Belly taut…

Thighs clenched…

Body straining…

An oddly familiar sound slowly but insistently penetrated Jack's sleep, finally dragging him from his dream world to reality, but in his half-awake state he just couldn't place what he was hearing. Giving in and opening his eyes, Jack blinked to clear his vision and began looking around the bedroom. It only took a few seconds before the most amazing sight met his gaze.

Ianto was kneeling just inches away from his chest; one hand was clenched tightly in the pillow next to him while the other was wrapped around his cock, stroking it frantically from tip to root, over and over again. The long, thick, blood-engorged shaft was crowned by a head of deep reddish-purple and as Jack watched, every time Ianto's foreskin pulled away, Jack saw a large pearl of pre-cum winking at him, enticing him, inviting him. Timing his movement precisely, Jack darted forward and snatched that pearl away with the tip of his tongue.

The brief, almost instantaneous contact had a startling and impressive effect on Ianto. A ragged scream of pure pleasure/pain tore from his throat as Ianto's orgasm ripped through his body and plunged him into the throes of sexual bliss. He'd been prolonging the moment, teetering on the razor's edge for so long and Jack's touch threw him over that edge and into the abyss. His hand's motion sped up, then stuttered in its rhythm before stopping all together. His grip tightened, his fingers squeezing just below the head.

A thick rope of semen erupted from Ianto's cock in a long arcing stream that landed on Jack's chest before the immortal could envelop his lover's flesh with his mouth, but he caught everything else, swallowing the salty liquid with relish. He prolonged Ianto's orgasm by pulling his cock deep into his throat and swallowing around it, continuing to suck the essence from his lover's quivering body.

Finally Ianto was completely spent and as soon as Jack pulled away, the Welshman's body sagged and then collapsed forward into Jack's waiting arms. He was mentally and physically exhausted and offered no resistance as Jack arranged his arms and legs into a comfortable position before lying down himself and pulling the duvet up over them.

Ianto managed to open his eyes just long enough to offer his lover, whose head was just inches away on his pillow, a slightly goofy albeit very tender smile. "Love you, Cariad," he whispered as his eyes closed and he fell fast asleep.

Jack's eyes filled with unexpected tears. Ianto had said the words before, but for some reason, this time his soul was laid absolutely bare and the purity of his emotion shone from his eyes like a beacon in the dark. The words filled Jack with so much joy and as he studied Ianto, relaxed, innocent and carefree in sleep, Jack's heart swelled with deep and satisfying emotion.

"I love you too, Ianto," he whispered. It may have been his imagination, a trick of the light or wishful thinking, but Jack would always swear that the corners of Ianto's mouth curved ever-so-briefly with a smile.

end


End file.
